Dernier a Mourir
by Linkingal
Summary: Lucifer walks the Earth with his Shield and for the first time in God's history, Angels and Demons must align together against the Fallen Ones. Join the angel Castiel on his journey of mission, love and sorrow as he wades through the realm of Man and the realm of one Dean Winchester.
1. The War before the War

~ + ~ _2000 years ago_ ~ + ~

Lucifer carries the frail and comatose body of Azrael into the Heaven of Gabriel, blood dripping from his mouth and his right arm, his spirit broken.

"What are **you** doing here!" Gabriel's voice boomed from the top of the marble stairs.

"I..." Lucifer sighed and shook his head slightly. There was no need to question Gabriel's apparent dis-interest in the war. "We... just need a moment, little brother." He pleaded desperately. Him. Pleading. _'Atrocious.'_ he thought.

He laid Azrael's body down onto the stone table in one of Gabriel's chambers. "I... I'm sorry." he whispered, so, so, softly. This was the first time he felt so beaten. This was the first time he felt he'd let someone down. In the millennium that he has existed, never would he thought that he would give his life for another.

But, this time. This time.

"I will make this right." he clenched his teeth, closed his eyes and as if an inaudible spell was chanted; A mental lock unclicked within Azrael's grace. Lucifer was relinquishing the amulet for transference.

He knew, in that moment, that he was going to die.

_'It's time she went with someone else.'_

~ l ~

Across the Heaven's pulchritude, on the bloodied battlefields, falling to the red floors, an Angel who feels his spirit giving up is suddenly blinded by a dazzling flash. He used every ounce of energy that he has left to reach out to that light and grab hold of the power that lies within.

Undaunted, **he soldiers on.**

~ l ~

Upon the stone cold table, the eyes of Azrael glowed, yet she was not conscious. She felt the seal within her tightening and a soft glowing ball of energy pushed itself weakly out of her mouth, heading out of the palace.

~ + ~ _Present Day_ ~ + ~

Dean straightens up, brushing away white sand from his trousers as a calming ocean wind caressed his face gently. He turned away from the ocean as he walked across the beach, entering the lush forest. He followed the weathered tracks which he can only assume he made himself. He sucked in his breathe as he stepped out of the forest, into a clearing, only to be greeted by a magnificent house. The house was simple yet so radiant.

The walls were white washed with gold borders on the two windows with an oak double door in the middle. The sight was welcoming, so welcoming that Dean felt himself opening the doors in the house, why - he has no idea why he did it. He knew it was a stranger's property but yet the house was somehow beckoning for him to enter. And he did.

It was a one-storey house that was lengthy, the house looked smaller on the outside, though. To Dean's right, there was a television infront of the window, across the television was a gracefully carved oak coffee table, a comfortable looking sofa completed the set. Moving on from the living area, he looked further up to his right, there was a white fluffy looking double bed. There were no small tables or closets, though, which was odd. Dean looked to the left, as he turned his head, he could make out another door - he assumed was the washroom - an open kitchen and... was that a man standing by the window staring intently at him?

Dean blinked his eyes in shock for a moment. He was certain there was no one in the house when he entered.

His eyes blinked, and blinked, and blinked. The man was still standing there, with his unearthly blue eyes staring intently at Dean, as if curious at what Dean thought of the house. There was a naivety in the stranger's gaze and Dean felt uncomfortable yet he could not will himself to look away. He felt charisma and... authority resonating from the trenchcoated male. Dean opened his mouth to speak but sound seemed to have lost it's way as he stood amazed, not at the house but at this strangely beautiful being.

The stranger's countenance shifted as he spoke in a guttural voice, "Hello, Dean Winchester."

As the sentence ended, a wave of tranquility cloaked Dean's anatomy, right down to the core. He felt a knot in his stomach untie as his breathing began to slow into the norm. "Who are you?" never breaking eye contact with the stranger.

The stranger took two steps forward, holding his gaze as the blue eyes became apparent. "My name is Castiel, I am an Angel. I am here-"

"Piss off." Dean said flatly as he tore his gaze away and walked towards the couch and plopped down, confusion settling in his mind. He was supposed to be off from work today, what was he doing in this house exactly?

Castiel stood in his place as he shifted his body and was now facing Dean. "Dean-"

"Where am I?" Dean asked sharply. He was sure he was not in Pontiac, Illinois anymore. "How did I get here?"

Castiel sighed, this human is not going to be easy. "You're dreaming, Dean. But this place," Castiel held his hands in front of him, signaling the house, "This place is real."

Dean squinted his eyes and tilted his head, "I'm sorry, what? How can I be dreaming and yet this - this - is still real?"

Castiel breathed out sharply as he explained, "This is a real place that I made. In order to communicate with you, Dean, I allowed your subconscious to come to this place."

Dean nodded nonchalantly, "So... You're really an Angel? Aren't those things like... just stories?"

"I'm not a thing, Dean. And, yes, we are very much real." Castiel answered matter-o-factly.

Dean let out a light laugh and the Angel could not decide if this human was genuinely happy or being sarcastic. "This isn't funny, Dean. We're at war." Castiel said with as much authority that he could muster.

Dean shook his head, "I'm sorry, we? Last I check, I'm just a no-name who works in security." Dean's eyes wanders around the house for a moment and settled his gaze behind the television, out the window. He did not recognise the scenery, he could not think of a place around Illinois that had palm trees and a large clearing, much less a house right in the middle of it. "Are we really still in Illinois?" Dean asked again, still skeptical.

"Yes, we are, Dean." Castiel sighed again, "But, I made this place for you. We don't have much time, your mind is waking up soon." Castiel walks towards Dean as he stretched out his right arm, pointed his index and middle finger together and tapped Dean's forehead, _"I'm coming for you, Dean Winchester."_

~ l ~

Dean's eyes snapped opened as he inhaled sharply, hurting the back of his throat, his heart thumping fast. He could hear Sam counting push-ups. Dean sat up in his bed and leaned against the bed frame, what the hell was that?

"Dean?" Sam voiced as he stood up from the floor. "It's your off day today, man. I think you should just sleep in. I'm gonna go take a bath." Dean waved him off and Sam disappeared into the room's toilet.

Dean took a few moments to steady his breathe and gather his thoughts. "God..." he let out. The dream had felt so real and the Angel said that he was coming for him, what in the world is going on?

~ l ~

It was unlike Dean to drive Sam to school. Much less on the older's off day. Sam had half a mind to skip his classes as he and Dean stepped out of the impala. Now, this is odd... Dean escorting Sam to the gates? Something must be up with the brute.

As Dean rounded to walk with Sam, the younger brother watched him carefully with a pout. They always shared everything together, even their darkest secrets. So, why hasn't Dean shared anything that was bothering him?

Sam adjusted his bag pack and stood in his place. Dean, noticing that his brother did not follow him in the direction of the school, stopped in his tracks and turned, arching an eyebrow. "Come on, Sammy. Skipping school ain't like you."

"Dean... What's going on?" Sam asked, voice full of concern. "Why are you suddenly driving me to school?"

Dean rolled his eyes, ignoring the remnants of his dream flashing across his brain. "What? Can't a guy spend a little time with his younger brother?" he retorted dismissively.

"Dean..." Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on, Sammy. You're going to be late if you don't stop being a paranoid hamster." Dean smirked, knowing full well that Sam was anything but a hamster.

Sam huffed as he strode ahead of his brother, making it a point to bump their shoulders together, passing the gates and into the Academy of Jesodoth.

"Yeah, goodbye to you, too, Sammy!" Dean bellowed and Sam waved him off.


	2. Mighty Art Thou

Dean parked the impala and went up to the motel room. His hand paused on the door knob as he felt a ripple of calmness developing in his body. It was strangely pleasant yet it felt... somewhat feign. "Woah..." he shuddered and shook his head before opening the door. He closes it and turns towards the kit-

"DAMMIT!" Dean's heart almost exploded in his chest. He closes his eyes and breathes out heavily before steadying his legs. "Dammit..." Dean sucked in his breathe as he breathes out sharply one last time in an attempt to steady his heartbeat before the sedate atmosphere of the room catches him again.

"Dean, it's time." Castiel announced, deadpanned. Though, he did find Dean's reaction amusing. Prideful as the angel is, he schooled his features.

"I can't believe it..." Dean expressed as he puts the car keys on the kitchen table before getting a beer. He sits down, mind still struggling to figure... well, everything, out. "I can't believe it..." he repeats as he takes a big swig out of the bottle. "I can't believe that you're actually here. Right now. Standing in front of me." _in all of your holiness._ But Dean stops himself before the sentence could complete. "How, how did you get in?" He mentally slaps himself, "You know what, forget it."

"Dean, I'll explain everything. Just-" Castiel looks around warily and Dean felt himself panic and stiffen as though there were others in the room. "_-not here.._" Castiel almost whispers.

The angel stretched out his hand and Dean instantly backed away. "Woah woah woah, wait a minute." Dean held out his palm in defense, "_Now?_ Like, right now?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes, doesn't the human understand that they were in a disastrous situation? There is no time to waste! "Yes, Dean. Now."

Castiel stretched out his arm again, ignoring Dean's protests.

~ l ~

Dean blinked once and they were back in the house again. Though he found the house fascinating in his dreams, Dean now feels dread. And once again, that dread is soon forcefully repressed by a wave of tranquility. Dean rolled his eyes, "Stop it. Stop doing that."

Castiel pouted and became visibly upset. He knew instantly what Dean was talking about but asked it anyway, "What?"

"This. This calm thing that you do whenever you're around. Stop it."

"Why." Castiel stated more than asked. "Why would you willingly choose to feel anything but at peace?"

Dean turned away and walked towards the couch before facing Castiel, he lowered his tone and growled, "Because what I feel, it's real. I don't need to hide that and I don't need you to come barging in trying to change things!"

Castiel could see the fire and anger in Dean's eyes. The subject has obviously changed and Castiel immediately withdraws the veil of calmness at Dean's outburst, tension quickly filling the room. Castiel probably needs to understand but he doesn't want to. This human... so stubborn and so naive. There is a war going on in the background, Dean should be the one to understand Castiel, not the other way around. "Dean," Castiel started and paused. Well, if it _needed_ to be said, then... "I'm sorry. But things are going to change very soon. There is a celestial war going on and you, your brother and everyone close to you will be right in the middle of it unless... Unless I can help it." Castiel looked hopefully at Dean, hoping that the human would simmer and hear him out.

Dean breathed out slowly, slightly off-balance from how... sincere and kind the angel sounded. He had expected an argument about how right Castiel is. He hadn't expected Castiel to be patient with him. Hell, Dean would have exploded if some prick shouted at him. Dean closed and reopen his eyes, willing himself to calm down, how could he possibly stay angry at someone who was obviously trying to protect him from something? "Cas, I am trying to understand. I really am. But, this is just bizarre to say the least... You, you need to start explaining some details, man."

Castiel nodded and watched Dean as he sat on the couch. Castiel stood stock-still by the door, "Lucifer is walking the Earth and every power in the Heavens, the Earth and Hell is searching for you." Castiel announced, matter-o-factly as if it was the oldest news in history and everyone should know it by now. Well, everyone used to only mean all the angels and Castiel needs a little getting used to the idea of humans being part of his circle.

Dean has gotten over the surprise of anything Supernatural. I mean, the fluctuation in emotions? The teleports? Hell, he would believe anything at this point. But still... "Why me? I told you, I am no one special. I don't see how I or my brother fit in any of these." Dean then pondered a few, "And how the hell did The Devil - Satan - get outta where he got out from in the first place?!" angels, demons, Heaven and Hell were age old stories passed down from centuries ago and in those stories, the Devil never won. But as always, reality proved more than Dean can handle.

Castiel really should not be meddling with Heaven's will. Or Michael's will, actually. Castiel danced around the first question, "You're... You're important to certain individuals in this war. If you think this is unpleasant Dean, you would not like what might have happened if I hadn't found you first."

As Dean interacts with Castiel longer, he can't help but to accept the situation. Looking at it objectively, there wasn't anything drastically wrong or unpleasant that came out of Castiel appearing in his life. It was just... change. Weird change. Dean wasn't hurt and Sam's still in school so being found by Castiel couldn't be that bad, right? "You know what, for someone who's trying to help me - sort of - you're being awfully vague." Dean was starting to get nervous now. The Devil. Hell. Hell meant demons and demons meant death and destruction. Dean is human, he can't deal with that!

Castiel sighs. He could leave this moment and let Dean be doubtful or he could built on what little faith Dean has developed and allow Dean to cooperate willingly. Besides, there is no turning back now. Castiel did - or was too weak to prevent - the most unthinkable, what else could get worse for an angel of Heaven besides letting Lucifer out of his cage?

Castiel chances a few steps towards the human and Dean looked hopeful. Castiel knows Dean wants answers, needs answers, especially if this also concerns Sam. Castiel's just isn't sure how much information is too much. Castiel's loyalty is still to Heaven, to his Father and to his mission, he needs to be careful just how much he reveals. Castiel settles for, "You are the best hope if Heaven wants to win this war, Dean." Straightforward, less the explanation.

"As in kill Lucifer?"

"Yes, and all who fell with him." _Sort of._

"Me? Killing Lucifer? And fallen angels?" Dean questions. "I don't think so." Dean shakes his head, "I'm just a human, Cas. I can't do that. I can't kill the devil."

"It's... It's in your destiny, Dean. It's in your blood, I know." _for I have watched you since Azrael came to be my charge._

Dean frowned and looked down at his knees. Killing the devil... This was too much of a responsibility. Dean was struggling with his job and taking care of Sam, add killing the devil to the list? No way. "Cas, I... I don't think I'm up for it..." he shakes his head and looks at Castiel pleadingly, "This is too big... I'm sorry, but I'm really not the guy for the job, Cas."

"You... You don't need to kill Lucifer or his army, not exactly."

Dean shoves a hand into his short brown hair, exasperated. "Cas, you better start explaining or I'm gonna bail. Hell, I really feel like bailing out of this right now. It's proving way too much for me to handle and you better start explaining yourself."

Castiel looks down at his feet before looking back at Dean, "Dean, could I sit next to you?" he asks.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows, it was an odd request but Dean agreed and Castiel sat on the couch with him. Castiel sighed and Dean could see his mind working. "Lucifer has the most powerful Shield in his possession and only one weapon has been ever known to... to render this Shield useless." Castiel winced internally as he remembered the day it happened, some seven thousand years ago. It had made a giant crack in the Earth now known as The Grand Canyon.

Dean raised his eyebrows and tried, "And that weapon is...-"

"The Sword of Michael, Dean. You are that Sword." Castiel said. "It's in your blood."

Dean stared at Castiel, his facial expressions somewhere between surprise and horrified. "That stuff actually exist? The Michael Sword? Archangels? Fallen angels? You've gotta be kidding me..."

"It's all real, Dean. The only reason for us walking the Earth, and for others - rising from the abyss, is Lucifer."

"So... If I blast this Shield of his then, you guys could kill him, his lackeys and send his ass back where he came from, right?"

"I... I don't want you to do that, Dean. That's why I'm here. I'm preventing anyone from using you for that purpose."

"Why?" Dean asked. It seemed like the most logical answer. Destroy the Shield, kill Lucifer. Simple.

"It will wreck you, Dean. In order to use you, Dean, Michael would have to take control of your body and soul." Castiel pursed his lips before continuing, "What you see now, is me using a vessel, Dean. I was in this form up until I wasn't and now I'm... me, again." There was no way Castiel would reveal the nitty gritty about the power fluctuations in Heaven.

Dean was dumbfounded at Castiel's last sentence. "Wait, what? You were like this and then you weren't and now you're like this again? So, uh, is this body actually real or something you made up? Did you steal a guy from their family?!"

"I... I had express permission to inhabit this vessel." Castiel ignored most of Dean's queries.

"Okay... so what form is Michael in now? Why would he need to take me as a vessel?" Dean felt his anger rising. There was no way some asshat stranger was going to violate his body.

"Michael... he-" Castiel stopped himself from revealing information that may bring up some bad memories in Dean's childhood. "He... He has a form but he doesn't have a vessel and you, you are his true vessel."

"So... he can't just take anyone and fight Lucifer? It has to be me?"

"Yes." Castiel replied. "Archangels are the most powerful, it would wreck you psychologically, Dean. You can't let him take you, understand?"

Dean swallowed, "Well seems like he needs my consent..." Panic rose in his gut as he becomes less assured that he would come out of this war alive, "I won't, Cas, don't worry."

Castiel smiled a good smile for the first time and nodded. "Okay. Dean, you have everything you need here in this house. Please promise me that you will not leave this door. If you need me, pray for me and I will come as soon as I can."

For some reason, Dean felt his heart rest and his gut agreeing to the terms that Castiel has laid, "Sure thing, Cas."

_One week later_

Sam walked out of the academy, his bag pack slumped over his shoulders. Today, they learned about the history of fire artisans and the Laws of Battle Elements. In physicals, Sam had realized that he has an ethereal affinity with the fire element. Coincidentally, fire was also Sam's favorite spell type and he felt that it was easier manipulating fire than any other elements. Physicals was also the most enjoyable part of his school life.

Sam hanged his head low as he walked across the street into a dimly lit cafe, ordered a cup of iced coffee and was on his way back to the motel. As he opened the door and entered the room that felt strangely pastoral, he half-wished that Dean was sittin' at the table, reading some porno magazine and have beers at the ready. But no, he was greeted with an empty room, again. It has been a week since he had met Dean's otherworldly, square-shouldered friend.

He put his bag pack down on a free chair and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, "What was his name again?" he thought aloud as he grabbed a medium square cardboard box out of the fridge. _'My name is Castiel,'_ the invisible being wanted to voice, but didn't, as he watched Sam Winchester go about his daily life without his brother.

He sat the box atop the kitchen counter top, opened the side-flaps to reveal a semicircle carrot walnut cake. He smiled intuitively as he thought of how peculiar it was when he opened the door last night to reveal a delivery person, holding an order from a Dean Winchester. At least, Sam thought, Dean was still thinking about him even when he's on a work trip. Though, it was very unlike Dean but Sam didn't care, he was just glad that a part of his brother was with him. But, the cake needs to be eaten or it'll spoil.

_'I bought that.'_ Castiel wanted to say. _'Dean would never buy that, Sam.'_ but he didn't.

~l~

High among the altitudes, in the Heaven of Gabriel, Lucifer stands atop the marble stairs, the very same stairs he traversed when he carried Azrael into his little brother's chambers. The very same stairs he later walked down and into the mouth of the abyss. That was some two thousand years ago. But now, here he stands, looking down into the eyes of the very angel he gave himself for. And the only angel who stood behind him, who dared look into his eyes to tell him, _"You're wrong, brother."_

A beatific smile adorned the Devil's countenance as he sauntered down the stairs, his white leather shoes clicking and clapping with each step. Azrael's eyes followed her quondam mentor as he came to a halt at the foot of the stairs. They were standing shoulder to shoulder, cheek by jowl.

Lucifer spoke first, "How are you in this vessel?"

"Doesn't matter... I'm healing her."

"Hmm."

"Where you going?" Azrael asked with careful curiosity. Despite their history, one can never be too blunt with Lucifer.

Lucifer felt surprisingly generous as he answered, "To see Dean Winchester, of course." The Devil pondered for a few moments, "Or not." and he shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. Oh, how he missed teasing his little pet. His _seven thousand_ year old little pet.

Azrael frowned, which she does a lot. She could never understand why Lucifer could be so stupid sometimes. "Why?" her anger clouding her judgement. "He's not important to you." and just a tint of jealousy behind her words.

Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows, she could be so childish at times. "Let me refresh your memory, pet." With a swift movement, Lucifer grabbed Azrael by the collar of her zipped sleeveless shirt, Azrael's hands reflexively shot up to push herself away, failing. Lucifer smiled and snarled, "He is the Michael Sword. He can kill you. He can end you in a heartbeat and all of Heaven's power cannot save you then." Lucifer tightened his grip and threw Azrael against the marble stairs with a force so powerful, the Earth thundered. "Get over yourself." He spit and disappeared.

Azrael screamed and lightning struck somewhere on Earth. She punched at the marble stairs where she laid with a thought;

_'One day... One day.. This will all be over.'_

~ + ~ 5000 years ago ~ + ~

"You know Az, they say patience is a virtue. Really, it's a simple thing...-" Gabriel was sitting on the floors of Joshua's garden and he picked at a few sweet-smelling flowers. Azrael stood over him, curiosity filling her as she arched over and looked onto what her mentor was doing.

"-Yet... it's so compelling." Gabriel continued as he plucked a few honey scented flowers and put them into a small pouch made of calf skin. He looked up directly and into Azrael's golden eyes, "Do you think the humans would appreciate these?"

Azrael tilted her head and pouted questioningly, "I... I don't know... They're not even here yet..."

"Oh, but they will!" Gabriel expressed excitedly. "Father will be creating them in the next few eons, we're all very excited!"

Azrael frowned, "Not all of us...

Which was true. Azrael could hear over the angel radio. Mutters of doubts and questions, some were disinterested and others... Well, let's just say Lucifer was not a happy boy.

Gabriel breathed out loudly, "Az, stop being negative!" Gabriel stood up and grabbed Azrael's hand, "Come, let me show you the Earth, she's beautiful."

Azrael lighted up as she let herself be pulled by her mentor. She adorned a bright and open smile as Gabriel showed her the wonders that Father was working on. "It's still early but there's the sea." Gabriel pointed to a big mass of blue and Azrael's image fluttered as she saw how the ocean glistened from the sunlight. Unbeknownst to her, sparks of grace shot out of her image as Gabriel winced silently, absorbing the damage, so that he did not disrupt her.

She was still so powerful, still so uncontrollable, even with half her grace locked in an amulet. Part of Gabriel was annoyed by the responsibility when he had accepted the mentorship passed on by Raphael, he'd much rather enjoy his own accompany and some silence before the time comes when humankind would walk the Earth with rules his Father set. The other part... Well, Gabriel always liked some fun. But, Azrael has been anything but fun and Gabriel has been trying very hard to make the angel happy and not feel like a used toy being passed around when his brothers got tired of responsibility. But apparently, Azrael is mesmerized by this thing called Earth. Gabriel ain't a fool, he had known, what with all the silent gazes and vague questions about Father's latest work. Azrael was a prideful thing, still. _'So young.'_ Gabriel thought. _'And so naive.'_

Swallowing a little pain, Gabriel smiled and said sweetly, "Patience, Az, patience. One day, this-" He stretched out a free hand and waved slowly at the Earth, _"This will all be yours."_


	3. Isn't family what it's all about?

It's been a long week that Dean had listened to Castiel and stayed inside the house. At first, he thought about work, about Sam and about... the world that went on without him in general. When the days passed, Dean relented. Nothing was going to be the same again. Castiel's instructions always rang in his head and kept Dean feeling a little nervous. Why couldn't Dean go out of the house? Was it because the angels - and demons, damn if he could forget that these exist - could find him just like Castiel did? Castiel must have made this house special somehow, no one had come knockin'.

It was for the umpteenth time that Dean's palm rested on the door knob, contemplating whether to take the risk to open the door, go see Sam and explain things to his little brother. There was not even one phone call from Sam! How could this be? Dean wondered if Castiel went to Sam as well, seeing how the angel had mentioned _"him, his brother and everyone close to them". _He must have, though. Dean thought about Sam's reaction. Sam would be excited, at least. Sam had always believed that part of the stories told were true,that angels exist. But would Sam be disappointed? To know that angels didn't exactly have wings or halos? That the devil is now walking the Earth instead of being locked away? Would Sam lent his knowledge over the arcane to aid Castiel? If Sam was going to fight in this war, Dean would surely join.

Still, why hasn't Sam called him?

Panic rose again. Panic has been rising every time he thought about Sam. They are family, this non-comunication is troubling and upsetting. What if the angels or demons or Lucifer had already found Sam? And Castiel was saving Sam? Which would also explain why the angel had not once came to see him since their second meeting. "Fuck..!" Dean muttered as he paced around the house, the television now only background noise. Dean could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about what might be happening to Sam. He opened his mouth, deciding to pray to Castiel and ask a million questions but he decided against it. He couldn't interrupt Castiel. There was a war and Castiel is out there fighting it. Hell, Castiel was probably going against the 'good' side just by protecting Dean.

Dean needs to remain protected for Castiel's sake.

But fuck if he isn't worried and bored out of his minds!

.

_Two weeks ago_

The place was majestic. Raphael always liked his things majestic. Big, awed, looked up to.

Raphael's Heaven were adorned in masterpieces, all of them penned by Jophiel. Zachariah and Annael converge with Raphael as the archangel sat in a leather couch, right leg over the left.

Zachariah has a devious smile and Annael... Well, let's just say that she and Castiel are long time friends and comrades and she does not like this meeting one bit. She stood withdrawn from the two and Raphael straightened, speaking.

"The both of you already know what this congregation is about." He shot Zachariah a look of anticipation. "One of your dogs rolled over and let his pet trample all over him. Now look what he's done."

Zachariah did not seem one bit apologetic. "Castiel has always been trouble."

Annael whimpered, "No..!" and stopped herself before she lose her tongue infront of an archangel.

Raphael raised an eyebrow, "No?" he looked thoughtful for a moment, "You look like you have something to say, Annael." Raphael challenged.

Without knowing better and being far too concerned for Castiel, "He is helpless in this situation, Raphael. Please, let Michael's garrison aid him."

Raphael fixed a stern look on Annael, "Helpless indeed! He is but a weak little puppy, no amount of water can spur his growth for he is already withered. Forget about him, Annael. You can do with a better soldier in the garrison."

"Hmm," Zachariah chirped, "Really wonder why the amulet chose him over... well, anyone."

Raphael nodded mindfully, "He is a weak one." and Annael's human heart started pounding just a little quicker and she felt a little dread, as though the future surrounding Castiel was going to be a disastrous one. Adding to the situation at hand, she also felt that Zachariah's allegiance was shifting. Such a feeling was more unsettling than the thought of Lucifer roaming the Earth. Why? She has no idea why, she just knows that Heaven was going to fall apart again, just like it did two thousand years ago. This time though, there were more than two opposing sides in Heaven, for sure.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere, the air felt tight and fear clouded the room as Michael appeared, somber and strict. "Enough. The dragon is out of his cage and his followers are empowered. Castiel is beyond help. We will begin the search for my Sword." His eyes seemed kind for a moment as he gazed at his brother. Raphael looked away, emotionless as he tries not to register that his brother was in the room. Michael schooled his features and maintained the authority in his voice. "This is final. Assemble your garrisons, the Powers will transmit the order soon." He waved a hand, a silent instruction for Zachariah and Annael to remove themselves from the room.

Raphael shut his eyes momentarily and pursed his lips habitually. This was going to be one of those talks.

Michael took a step forward, "Brother-"

Raphael held up a hand, "Stop." he lowered his hand and firmly stared, dead-panned, into Michael's eyes. "I do not care for Azrael. Never did from the day she was created and held over all our heads by our Father." Raphael stood up and closed the space between them. "First it was Lucifer, and then it was her and now it's the humans. When will _we _be in His eyes? When has he ever considered us? Before letting all these... abominations live in our world?"

Michael's gaze soften and he raised his hands, wanting to rest it on Raphael's shoulders but the younger brother slapped his hands away. It hurt Michael in unexplainable ways and his image almost dissipated. Michael knows that nothing would get through to Raphael. No amount of reason or explanation could simmer the heat in Raphael's grace. Still, he has to try. What else was the good son for, if not to hold his family together? "Raphael... Please, don't talk about Lucifer that way."

"What?" Raphael challenged with angry eyes, "Only _you_ get to call him a monster? And subsequently beat him down to Hell?" Raphael **spat** in Michael's face but the older did not flinch. "I am immensely done with you calling the shots." Raphael raised a hand to shove Michael out of his way as he started to leave. _"See you on the battlefield, Michael."_

The older archangel raised his hand to wipe his face slowly as he shut his eyes, his forehead creasing and in that moment, water started dripping down to Earth and the volcanoes shifted restlessly where they once laid dormant.

His eye shed a tear as his image dispersed into granules of grace, becoming one with air and light.

_In that moment, Heaven seemed to darken._

* * *

Gabriel whistled mindlessly as he strolls through Joshua's garden, reminiscing the days of old before things got bloody. Things are going to get bloodier again and really, Gabriel is sick and tired of all these petty fights. What used to be Sunday dinner was now a contest between every brother. Even the one locked up, or was, since Luci is free now. A small part of Gabriel was slightly worried, to say the least. Sometimes he thought about how Azrael strayed from her path... What changed? Did Gabriel not taught her everything that was peaceful and pleasant and fun? How was she so easily swayed by Lucifer? Was Castiel too stupid for her taste? Gabriel shook his head as he stood over the spot where Azrael once stood when he were picking honey-scented flowers. He smiled at that memory as a hint of sadness tugged in his heart.

Well, Azrael was never told about what her destiny truly was. Maybe, that was why she decided to take things into her own hands? To be honest, no one knew - not exactly - why God had created this angel-proofed being.

Gabriel ran his hand through his slick-back hair but he stopped short as his breathe tripped. "Argh..!" he let out, bent slightly as his head rang. It took him awhile before it became clear.

Michael's orders were being transmitted throughout Heaven as every radio-tethered angel received revelations. The Ophanims have chimed the bells of war and the Powers are singing the songs of deployment. "No..." Gabriel frowned as he steadied himself against a tree. "No..." He repeated again.

Down on Earth, waves crushed and lightning struck. Storms formed out of nowhere and the volcanoes became more restless than ever.

He let go of a tree and took a step forward, the scenery changed into that of his palace.

Gabriel quickly gathers his garrison. Different shades of light and essence quickly filled the space infront of the palace as whispers of old Enochian began flowing. Much were surprised that Gabriel was so proactive but that quickly died down when the archangel granted his angels a free pass to leave. They could join another garrison or seek refuge on Earth. Gabriel doesn't care where they end up but to war with him was certainly not in consideration.

With that, Gabriel vanished and none could feel his presence on the radio anymore.

The soldiers remained outside the palace, wide-mouthed and nervous. A small handful of them were relieved but the others - they were lost. They had no idea what to do, where should they go? Is it really okay to sit this war out? Will we be killed for rebelling even before this war has started? Where's Lucifer? What happens to the palace? What happens at all?!

Ezekiel stood at the front of his garrison. He senses the panic that rose among his comrades. He is the leader, still is. Though he knows the archangel well, there was still a little confusion settling in. But, he has to say something. He has to. The soldiers needed someone to tell them what to do and it is only right to give them the assurance Gabriel was vague about.

Ezekiel looked to the left and to the right, he was hoping someone was going to make the first step but everyone only stood in their place with butterflies swarming in their stomach. Some of the angels do not have a vessel either because they have not been born yet or that the bloodline had ceased to exist, where would they hide on Earth? Ezekiel shut his eyes and breathed purposefully for a few moments. He has to do this. He has to be the one. He would give some advice but that's it. The angels have to be the one choosing their own options.

Ezekiel braced himself as he stepped forward, ascended the stairs and stood where Gabriel did. All eyes were immediately on him and all were hopeful. "I... I know that some of you wish to not join in this war. That is fine, as has been elaborated by our host, the exalted Gabriel." he scanned the room and sure enough, some of them were greatly relieved by this affirmation. One angel stood out as he smiled brightly. "The others who wish to fight, you may join Michael's garrison. But, brothers, please. Do not ever fight amongst yourselves. Be pure of heart as Gabriel has taught us. Do not be consumed by mission but be sound in your judgement."

The angel who smiled brightly spoke up first, he introduced himself as Samandiriel. "I... I want to aid Heaven in this war, but I don't want to have to fight Castiel. He is a brother, too, and a loyal friend of mine. What should I do?"

Ezekiel couldn't give an answer right away. This war most likely meant that Heaven was going to punish Castiel at some point and fighting he who is helpless would never sit right in Gabriel's garrison. There were whispers among the soldiers now. It isn't Castiel's fault, he could not reject the amulet. The amulet was a symbol of God's most important mission and Castiel is a good angel. He probably deserved the mission more than the archangels ever did. Look what good being with Lucifer did Azrael. And Michael could not change her, Raphael only made her angry, Gabriel tried to console her and Lucifer corrupted her in ways unimaginable. Castiel got a broken little angel who was too far gone. It was only a matter of time before Azrael rejected him.

Unfortunately for the world, Azrael chose a time when the lock on the cage was the weakest. She probably only stayed with Castiel to avoid suspicion.

"I... I do not know, brother." Ezekiel finally answered. Fighting for Heaven meant absolute obedience, everyone knew that.

~ + ~ _Present Day _~ + ~

On Earth, a certain devilish being in a classy suit holds up his glass of red wine as he greets his otherworldly visitor in his mansion. Crowley smirked as he eyed Raphael curiously, "And to what do I owe this visit, my old friend?"

Raphael was not amused. "You know why I'm here, Crowley."

Crowley huffed, "Do I now." He walked and stood at the fireplace, flicked his arms and flames sprouted, warming the room. "Remind me again why I'm having this conversation with you instead of your big brother."

Raphael played with his words carefully. "Michael is too self-righteous. Besides, I know things that he doesn't."

Crowley raised an eyebrow before nodding slowly, "Oh? And that might be..." he motioned with his wine glass.

And in that moment, Raphael recalled a recent memory where he had peeked at the Word and saw the prophecy. "And behold as the hand that wields the Sword, be endowed with power from high and non shall rule over him." The archangel recited and appeared smug.

Crowley may be a demon but he is no fool. No one but prophets could decipher the Word of God. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"It means that whoever finds the Sword, sits the throne."

"Whoever _uses_ the Sword." Crowley corrected.

"Semantics."

"And pray I ask, how did you and not Michael get your hands on such an information?"

Raphael raised his head a little, prideful, "I have devout followers."

Crowley laughed out, "So, you want this Sword-"

"I _need_ this Sword."

"Semantics." Crowley smirked. "What's in it for me this time?" and the demon's eyes shined as he looked at Raphael.

The archangel averted his gaze and looked elsewhere - anywhere but at Crowley. "You'll have power, lots of it. And you will not need to cower under the serpent."

Crowley smiled as he soften his gaze, "I'd much rather have you, my little healer."

Raphael would rage if he allowed it but he saw no need. There was no threat in the demon's words, just memories of their many short-lived alliances. The flames in the fireplace simmered as the archangel dematerialized, leaving only a shimmer of aura in his place.


End file.
